Summon chant
In various incarnations of Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise, most notably starting with the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime, characters will recite a chant while Summoning a powerful monster. While most chants are unique or almost unique between specific monsters, a few series of cards are shown to use nearly identical chants (sometimes with the name of the monster being the only change), such as the Dark Synchro Monsters. For the first season of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's English dub, the chants of the main protagonists when Synchro Summoning were removed in favor of catchphrases like "Let's rev it up!", with a few chants in some episodes. During Season 2, chants began to be used more often. The chants for each given character tend to have a common theme that reflects their personality. NOTE: If you can locate the Japanese characters and romanizations for the chants, that would be much appreciated by those who prefer them over the English translations. That is not to say the translations should be removed, but rather the characters/romanizations should be provided for those who want them. SIDE NOTE: Toonzaki has official subtitles of the episodes. If it is possible, please copy their versions of the chants as separate examples for those who prefer them over the fan translations. That is not to say the fan translations should be replaced with the official ones, but rather both translations should be provided for those who want either or. Chants Before 5D's Seto Kaiba Blue-Eyes White Dragon (ARC-V Tag Force Special) "My pride and my soul, my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon (Pyramid of Light, Japanese Version) "My shining dragon, decimator of all, which can only be summoned through my ultimate monster! Appear before me! Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon!" Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (Japanese Version) 「進化した最強ドラゴンの姿、その眼に焼き付けるがいい！融合召喚！！ ！」 ”Shinka shita saikyō doragon no sugata, sono me ni yakitsukeruga ī! Yūgō shōkan!! Neo Burūaizu Arutimetto Doragon!” "Feast your eyes on the most powerful of all dragons, in its fully evolved glory! Fusion Summon! Show yourself, Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Deep-Eyes White Dragon (Japanese Version) 「無窮の時、その始源始原に秘められし白い力よ！鳴り交わす魂の響きに震う羽根を広げ、蒼の深淵より出でよ！ ディープアイズ・ホワイト・ドラゴン！」 "Mukyū no toki, sono shigen ni himerareshi shiroi chikara yo! Nari kawasu tamashī no hibiki ni furuu hane o hiroge, ao no shin'en yori ideyo! Dīpuaizu howaito doragon!" "Infinite time, Oh white strength hidden within its origin, spread your wings in the echo of intersecting souls, and come forth from the blue abyss! Come forth, Deep-Eyes White Dragon!" "Watch as the relentless arrives from the far reaches of light and space, seeking vengeance! Witness Deep-Eyes White Dragon! Blue-Eyes White Dragon (Duel Links) "Not a single card can stand up to this! I call on Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon (Duel Links) "Witness the incredible creature of unsurpassed power! Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" Obelisk the Tormentor (Duel Links) "Prepare to cower before my Egyptian God, an all mighty creature that knows no equal! Show yourself, Obelisk the Tormentor!" Paradox Brothers Gate Guardian "Elements of Thunder, Water, and Wind. Suijin, Sanga, Kazejin begin. Meld your powers in eternal light. Show these fools your unstoppable might. He is pain beyond description. He'll mark the graves with your inscription. Gate Guardian!" Marik Ishtar The Winged Dragon of Ra "Great beast of the sky, please hear my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. Envelop the desert with your glow and cast your rage upon my foe. Unlock your powers from deep within so that together we may win. Appear in this Shadow Game as I call out your name, Winged Dragon of Ra!" (Duel Links) "Behold my great beast! Rise from the ashes as an immortal phoenix! The Winged Dragon of Ra!" Pharaoh Atem Obelisk the Tormetor (with Aknamkanon) (Dubbed) "Legendary gods of Egypt, please hear my call! In the name of every Pharaoh that came before, I now beseech thee! (Aknamkanon) Awaken, mighty Obelisk, and rid the sacred palace of this darkness. (Atem) I summon Obelisk the Tormentor" The Winged Dragon of Ra (Dubbed) "Almighty protector of the sun and sky, I beg of thee, please heed my cry. Transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. I beseech thee, grace our humble game. But first I shall...call out thy name, Winged Dragon of Ra!" Black Luster Soldier (as Yami Yugi) 「ひとつの魂は光を誘い、ひとつの魂は闇を導く！やがて光と闇の魂はカオスの光を創り出す！カオスソルジャー降臨！」 "Hitotsu no tamashī wa hikari o sasoi, hitotsu no tamashī wa yami o michibiku! Yagate hikari to yami no tamashī wa kaosu no hikari o tsukuridasu! Kaosu Sorujā kōrin!" "One soul shall merge with light! The other soul shall merge with the darkness! Between light and darkness, the gate to chaos is opened! The Chaos Soldier (Black Luster Soldier) descends!" (Duel Links) "The forces of light and darkness intertwine! I open the gates of chaos! Bring forth Black Luster Soldier!" Magician of Black Chaos ''' (as Yami Yugi) (vs. Maximillion Pegasus, Japanese version) "The Great Magician of Black Magic - Magician of Black Chaos Descends! The Ritual of Black Magic Chaos! The Magician born from chaos, the fusion of light and darkness! Controller of insanity! The master of all magicians!" (vs. Noah, Japanese version) 「我が生け贄よ、儀式の糧とし、暗黒の混沌よりその姿を現せ！マジシャン・オブ・ブラックカオス！！」 "Waga ikenie yo, gishiki no kate to shi, ankoku no konton yori sono sugata o arawase! Majishan Obu burakkukaosu!!" "Become the wind that bears this ceremony, my honorable sacrifice. The heir to chaos, born from the deep darkness...Show your true form before us! Magician of Black Chaos!" '''Dark Magician Girl (Duel Links) "The great Dark Magician has a disciple who can more than hold her own! Say hello to Dark Magician Girl!" Timaeus the Knight of Destiny (Duel Links) "You may think your strength is infinite... but that's still not enough! For now there's a force beyond infinity, Timaeus the Knight of Destiny!" Yugi Muto Gandora-X the Dragon of Demolition (Japanese Version) 「黒金の暴竜よ！現世の狭間を閉ざす鎖錠を破り、我が敵に滅びをもたらせ！現れろ！破滅竜ガンドラ ！」 "Kurogane no bōryū yo! gense no hazama o tozasu sajō o yaburi, waga teki ni horobi o motarase! HametsuRyū Gandora X!" "Roaring dragon of black-steel! Shatter the lock that encloses the boundaries of the mortal plane and bring forth destruction to all my enemies! Come forth, Gandora-X the Dragon of Demolition!" "Break free from your iron prison, Gandora-X the Dragon of Demolition!" Aigami Indiora Doom Volt the Cubic Emperor (Japanese Version) 「紡ぎし光よ、漆黒の闇よ！世界をあるべき姿に戻すべく、新たなる未来の扉を開け！出でよ！方界超帝インディオラ・デス・ ボルト！」 "Tsumugishi hikari yo, shikkoku no yami yo! Sekai o arubeki sugata ni modosu beku, aratanaru mirai no tobira o hirake! Ideyo! Hōkai chō tei Indiora Desu Boruto!" "(Japanese Version) Wretched light, pitch-black darkness! Open the door to a new future in order to return the world to its destined state! Come forth, Indiora Death Volt the Direction World Super Emperor!" Crimson Nova Trinity, the Dark Cubic Lord (Japanese Version) 「邪悪なる意識よ集え！世界を光なき絶望へと導くために、今こそ漆黒の闇から降臨せよ！《暗黒方界邪神クリムゾン・ノヴァ・トリニティ》！」 "Jaakunaru ishiki yo tsudoe! Sekai o hikari naki zetsubō e to michibiku tame ni, ima koso shikkoku no yami kara kōrin seyo! “Ankoku Hōkai Jashin Kurimuzon Nova Toriniti" "Collection of wicked consciousness! In order to lead this world into a despair without light, descend now from the pitch-black darkness! Crimson Nova Trinity the Dark Direction World Wicked God!" "I channel all the hatred of the shadows with my Millennium Ring to fuse my three Crimson Novas into the ultimate fiend of despair! Crimson Nova Trinity the Dark Cubic Lord!" Odion The Winged Dragon of Ra (anime) 「我が命の片割れと共に捧ぐ！聖なる櫃に眠りし神の魂よ！今その姿と共に蘇れ！出でよ！ラーの翼神竜！！」 "Waga inochi no kataware to tomoni sasagu! Seinaru hitsu ni nemurishi kami no tamashī yo! Ima sono sugata to tomoni yomigaere! Ideyo! Rā no yokushinryū!!" "I give up a piece of my life! O soul of the god that sleeps in the chest! Revive along with your appearance! Come forth! The Winged Dragon of Ra!" Franz The Winged Dragon of Ra "Great Beast of the sky, Please hear my cry, Appear in this Shadow Game when I call your name, come forth Winged Dragon of Ra!" Jaden Yuki Elemental Hero Storm Neos 「３つの力が１つとなった時、遥か大宇宙の彼方から、最強の戦士を呼び覚ます！トリプルコンタクト融合！銀河の渦の中より現れよ！《Ｅ・ＨＥＲＯ ストーム・ネオス》！」 "Mittsu no Chikara ga Hitotsu tonatta Toki, Haruka Daiuchuu no Kanata kara, Saikyou no Senshi wo Yobisamasu! Toripuru Kontakuto Yuugou! Ginga no Uzu no Naka yori Arawareyo! Erementaru Hiiroo Sutoomu Neosu! "At this time, the power of 3 becomes 1... from a faraway universe on the other side, the strongest warrior awakens! Triple Contact Fusion! Appear from the depths of the spinning galaxy! Elemental HERO Storm Neos!" Elemental HERO Flame Wingman (Duel Links) "Here comes the hero to both you and me! Elemental HERO Flame Wingman!" Elemental HERO Neos (Duel Links) "Neo Space has a brand new hero! And his name is Elemental HERO Neos!" Chazz Princeton Light and Darkness Dragon (Manga) 光と闇の狭間から現れろ！ 召喚！ Hikari to yami no hazama kara arawarero! RaitoAndoDākunesu Doragon shōkan! Appear from the rift between light and darkness! Light and Darkness Dragon Summoned! Light End Dragon (Duel Links) "Shine your light in the darkness, Light End Dragon!" Dark End Dragon (Duel Links) "Emerge from the depths of the darkness, Dark End Dragon!" Jesse Anderson Rainbow Dragon 「七体の宝玉獣がそろた時、世界をつなぎを光わこの地に蘇る! 見ろ! 宝玉獣の奇跡! 蘇る! 究極宝玉神 レインボー・ドラゴン!」 "Nana-tai no hōgyoku-jū ga sorota toki, sekai o tsunagi o hikari wa kono ji ni yomigaeru! Miro! Hōgyoku-jū no kiseki! Yomigaeru! Kyūkyoku hōgyoku-shin Reinbō Doragon!" (Fan subtitles) "When the seven Gem Beasts are all together, the light tied to the world revives on this Earth! Behold! The miracle of the Gem Beasts! Be revived! The Ultimate Gem Beast - Rainbow Dragon!" (Crunchyroll subtitles) "When all seven Crystal Beasts are together, the light that ties the world together is reborn, here and now! Behold, the miracle of the Crystal Beasts! Be reborn! The Ultimate Crystal Beast - Rainbow Dragon!" Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG Structures Dark Kuroda Pirmathmech Alembertian "Oh operator of arithmetic made of lies!! Crush the mindless fool before me with your electromagnetic waves!! Mathmech Editor D'Alembertian Xyz Summoned!!" Geomathmech Magma "Oh "Mathmech" Knight with a red-hot blazing sword at the ready!! Exterminate my foes with that blade clad in flames!! Mathmech Processor Magma Synchro Summoned!!" Geomathmech Final Sigma "The highest "Mathmech" knight, who wields the crimson dyed sword!! Conquer the flames and destroy my foes with your blade!! Mathmech Processor Final Sigma!!" Shoma Yusa God Phoenix Gearfried "Oh warrior who flows with the power of fire! And whose body carries the flames of the phoenix! Now, blazing inferno, ascend to godhood! God Phoenix Gearfried Special Summon!!" Trivia * Currently, only 8 Synchro Monsters have been Summoned without chants; "Goyo Guardian", "Iron Chain Dragon", "Dark Strike Fighter", "Armory Arm", "Turbo Cannon", "Stygian Sergeants", "X-Saber Wayne", and "D/D/D Gust High King Executive Alexander". * For the animation of most Summon chants from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4, 5, and 6, most characters close their eyes and put their fist on their chest/heart, then open their eyes and raise their palm of their hand skyward. * In Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, chants for Ritual (and some Synchro and Fusion) Monsters include the Level of the Monster, and chants for Xyz Monsters include their Rank. * Fusion Monster chants in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V generally reference the Fusion Material Monsters in their chants, albeit in a more descriptive fashion. This means that on occasion, as seen with "Gem-Knight Master Diamond", the chants will change depending on the Fusion Material Monsters used. * When announcing the Summon Type in the Japanese anime, the Duelist simply states the Summoning Type, but in the English version, they declare "I (Type) Summon!" This is changed in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, where the Duelists sometimes use the Japanese format in declaring the Summon name. * Summon chants in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V are usually divided into 2 parts: the first part depicts the trait of the monster, and the last part roughly explains how it's summoned. References Category:Sayings